


Nothing Up My Sleeve

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Shiro's birthday exchange, stage magician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: “Please tell me you’re not going to wear that?”Shiro twirled the top hat before he placed it on his head.  “What?  A magician wearing a top hat is a classic look.”Pidge narrowed her eyes as she glanced up from her work table.  “It looks dorky if you ask me.”  She looked back down at her design as she reached for a pencil.  “The only thing more lame is a bow tie.”





	Nothing Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic gift for [kathrineholt](https://kathrineholt.tumblr.com/) For the VLD Shiro's Birthday Exchange. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Please tell me you’re not going to wear that?”

Shiro twirled the top hat before he placed it on his head. “What? A magician wearing a top hat is a classic look.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes as she glanced up from her work table. “It looks dorky if you ask me.” She looked back down at her design as she reached for a pencil. “The only thing more lame is a bow tie.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he tipped his hat. “My stage name is already ‘The Champion’ I don’t think anything could be lamer than that.”

Pidge chuckled. “Yeah, well, Coran wasn’t wrong in that it did make people pay attention to you.”

Shiro arched an eyebrow and sighed. Pidge wasn’t wrong. It did seem to make him more memorable to people, and that was rather vital when working as a stage magician. Still, it wasn’t a name he cared for. However, he kept it since it did seem to be luring people to the theater, which made Allura happy.

More people meant more money and more money meant they could keep her father’s old theater in business.

Shiro looked into the small mirror on the wall as he looked over himself in the black hat that matched his long black coat. “What if I pulled a rabbit out a hat?”

Pidge gave him a dry look. “Do you want me sneezing my brains out?” She pointed her pencil at him. “You start bringing rabbits in here and I quiet as your assistant.”

Shiro chuckled as he held up his hands. “I’m just kidding,” Shiro said as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. “How is it coming? Think we could pull it off?”

Pidge sighed as she rubbed her neck. “Making your prosthetic arm glow is not hard, but it is difficult to not make it seem awesome and not lame.” She rubbed her eyes. “Granted, Hunk thought we could make it seem super strong too that will catch the audience’s eyes a bit.”

Shiro nodded as he reached inside his coat for a deck of cards and started to shuffle. “That sounds good to me.” He gave a smile. “I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

Pidge smiled. “You would be performing birthday parties with Lance as your pretty assistant and Keith be trying to hide out in a cabin in the woods somewhere.”

Shiro smirked. “Yeah, probably.”

Lance honestly wouldn’t be that bad as an assistant, but the guy was probably happier being the master of ceremonies for their shows. He did have a natural flair for it. Although, Shiro would bet there were times Keith wished to be out in a cabin rather than be his on stage assistant. Some of the outfits Coran tried to convince the boy to wear were extreme.

Shiro then extended his hand out to Pidge’s face and then snapped his fingers to cause a rose to appear. “Still, I will always be grateful for what you do.”

Pidge blinked at the flower and giggled as she took it to twirl between her fingers. “That trick is still as cheesy from the day I met you.”

“Still makes you smile though,” Shiro said as he leaned over. “So, that has got to mean it’s still good, right?”

“I suppose,” Pidge said as she kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for the rose.”

Shiro smiled warmly in return. He was tempted to say it was just as pretty as she was, but knowing Pidge she say it was way too sappy. Although, Pidge was amazing. He couldn’t even do half of the tech work she did. Honestly, if Pidge decided to quit working on Shiro’s show and do her own, he would be all for it.

Pidge then snapped her fingers as she reached under the desk. “By the way, I got something else to show you.”

She brought out a large blue wooden box with a small keyhole and patted the lid as she smiled. 

Shiro arched an eyebrow. “What’s this?”

Pidge held out a small key to him. “Open it and find out.”

Shiro took the key and fingered it as he suspiciously looked to her. “This isn’t going to fling a pie in my face is it? I just got this outfit cleaned.”

There was a reason everyone did their best to avoid Pidge and Lance during April Fool’s. They were rather famous for their pranks.

“No, not this time at least,” Pidge said as she tapped the box. “Just do it, magic boy.”

Shiro was still skeptical, but shrugged as he inserted the key and unlocked the box with a hard click. The lid popped up. Shiro looked inside and become puzzled as he found nothing.

Shiro frowned and shook his head. Naw, that made no sense. There had to be a trick to this, and judging by the proud smirk on Pidge’s face, Shiro went with his gut.

He reached inside and suddenly realized the inside didn’t go as deep as it appeared. 

_Puzzle box,_ Shiro concluded as his fingers searched inside. _There has to be a latch or button...got it!_

In the top corners, Shiro felt two buttons and pressed them at the same time. He heard a click and the panel of the wood base slid opened and a small cake with the words “Happy Birthday, Shiro,” sat in the middle.

Shiro blinked, frowned and his eyes narrowed as he glanced to Pidge. “Who told you?”

“Keith,” Pidge said as she leaned back. “Lance and I bribed him saying we would ‘accidentally’ lose the sparkly costume Coran wants him to wear if he told us.”

“Traitor,” Shiro snorted as he brought out the cake. “He should know better than to reveal a magician’s secrets.”

“Your birthday is hardly a secret,” Pidge retorted and frowned. “Although...if it is that big of a deal for you-”

Shiro cut her off with a wave of his hand. “Naw, it’s fine. I just don’t tend to make a big deal of it.” He scratched his chin. “And, it’s easier to avoid the ‘Oh, you’re just a kid’ jokes that way.”

It was hardly Shiro’s fault he was born on February 29th. He didn’t it mind it, but the jokes regarding his ‘true age’ got old real fast.

Pidge grasped her chin and nodded. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” She poked his shoulder. “Although, I should warn you, Lance has a surprise party planned for you later tonight.”

“Ah, and I’m guessing that’s why everyone else suddenly claimed they had errands to run today?” Shiro figured something was up with the nervous smiles and laughs Allura kept giving when he was trying to ask where she was going with the large box.

That large box was probably a present or something now that he thought about it.

“Basically,” Pidge said as she leaned into the chair. “My job is to keep you busy, but Keith told me to just tell you since you tend to want to know about these kind of things beforehand rather than be tossed into them.”

Shiro nodded and decided Keith made up for the betrayal of revealing his birthday. “Well, thanks for the heads up,” he said and rubbed his neck, “but you guys didn’t have to do all of this.”

“Yeah, we do, because we’re family now,” Pidge remarked as she stood up. “Let’s cut up a small slice of cake before we head over, but don’t let Hunk know I let you eat store bought cake.”

“Understood,” Shiro said with a smile, “also I promise to act surprise.”

“You better,” Pidge said as she waved a finger. “Lance and Coran won’t forgive me if they found out I blabbed.”

Shiro laughed as he picked up his top hat and placed it on his head. “Alright, but I get to wear the hat.”

Pidge rolled her eyes as she laughed and Shiro smiled in return as he felt today was going to be a good birthday.


End file.
